One Christmas Eve
by MonsterLittleThe
Summary: Well...this story is dedicated to my two bessytots...best friends.They are in a relationship,but obstacles come there way.This story happened!So I would really appreciate it if you leave some reviews. Take Care and God Bless!Read and REVIEW!


**One Christmas Eve**

It was Christmas Eve, everyone was busy enjoying there celebration with there families.

Children were running across the streets, singing carols, and enjoying the occasion.

But despite all this things, a young girl was in her balcony looking at the skies, looking at the stars a frown printed on her face as she holds her guitar. She longs for someone yet she can't reach it.

This girl has pink hair and bright green eyes; but her eyes right now are so dull and puffy.

Her clothes were messy and her hair was messy everything was messy. She stares in the distance, remembering what had just happened today. And her name is Haruno Sakura.

She has just finished chatting with her bessytot (A.K.A Best friend), Ino on the computer.

She was being told to go back to her boyfriend. To become his girlfriend again. She was crying already. She didn't want this to happen. She loved him dearly and same goes for him. But she thinks his love for her doesn't deserve her. That's why Haruno Sakura was crying…..

As the glow of the moon shines on her porcelain and crying face she silently reminisce on all the different encounters she had with her _ex-boyfriend_. She silently reminisce there first meeting when they always fight, they never were really good friends. She cries with this encounter and at the same time laughs.

With that she lightly strums her guitar as a melody and song formed…

_Drew looks at me._

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be._

She remembers the times they were still together as he made her laugh, and let her forget all her worries.

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about._

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without._

She remembers the times when he goes to her school and she says "Sasuke???? What are you doing here???" "I'm here to fetch you silly…why? Don't cha want to see me??"

With this more tears fall in her eyes as the shine of the moon on her face fades away.

_Drew talks to me._

_I laugh, cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone, when he's with me._

This time she remembers their first date. She can't forget it, it was her happiest day.

She laughed at this remembrance and cried at the same time.

_He says he's so in love._

_He's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night!_

This time Sakura remembers the time when she visited Sasuke's school and her bessytot,Ino came along. Sasuke wants her really badly to go inside his school, and besides that Sasuke wants to let her bessytot see 'a friend'.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

When Sakura went to his school in order to let her go inside Sasuke took her bag. She silently laughs at this childish memory.

_Drew walks by me._

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight,_

_Give him all her love,_

_Look in those beautiful eyes,_

_And know she's lucky, cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

She now cries as if there's no tomorrow. She stopped singing yet the melody and song still continues.

_So I drive home alone._

_As I turn out the light,_

_I'll put his picture down,_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

She gently rubbed her eyes and looked at the sky and stars as a shooting star fell she made a wish…..

And she silently stood up and let out a heavy sigh and went to the bathroom to go to sleep.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

As she slowly went up to bed different questions appeared in her head.

**Is this the end?**

**What might happen??**

_He's the time taken up,_

_But there's never enough._

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

**How is he?**

**How does he feel now?**

**What is he doing right now?  
Is this the end……of our relationship???**

_Drew looks at me._

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

As she silently drifts to sleep, she hears someone singing in her doorstep…..

She groggily walked there but what bothers her is that it's not a Christmas carol but a love song….a lonely song. As she opens the door she saw a crying Sasuke strumming his guitar…..

_My tears run down like razorblades_

_And no, I'm not the one to blame_

_It's you ' or is it me?_

_And all the words we never say_

_Come out and now we're all ashamed_

_And there's no sense in playing games_

_When you've done all you can do_

With this song Sakura cried harder, harder than before.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

Everything that has happened once again flashes in her mind.

There first monthsary, there second, third, fourth and then…..there fifth.

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together_

_We could be, over and over_

_We could be, forever_

'Why is he doing this???'

'Why??'

As more tears flooded her eyes.

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together_

_We could be, over and over_

_We could be, forever_

'WHY??? I don't deserve his love...'

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over_

_Unless you let it take you_

_It's not over, it's not over, it's not over_

_Unless you let it break you_

_It's not over_

'It's not over???' 'Why are you doing this???'

"Sakura…"

She slightly flinched with his voice.

"Please can you be-"Sasuke said but was cutted off.

"WHY?? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS???"

"It's because I LOVE YOU"

With this sakura's tears flooded more

"But-"Sakura was now cutted off.

"NO! "

Sasuke said as he hugged her as tears also formed in his eyes.

"You deserve my love…..your deserving for my love….I don't want any girl….you re not any other girl………I want you to be the one who I give my love to……..I LOVE YOU SO MUCH….." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry" sakura said

"Shhhh…its okay……….I love you too" Sasuke said.

"I love you and I'm sorry"

Now everyone was having fun. Everyone was enjoying Christmas.

Right now sakura and Sasuke are in the fireplace sitting and embracing each other as they fall asleep.


End file.
